Many developments have been made in the past in sewing machine work tables and cabinets whereby a sewing machine can be effectively raised from a low storage position below a work table to a normal sewing position with respect to such work table. Most of these are manually operable, as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,738,248; Re. 28,835; and 4,135,463 to O. Berker, Kent S. Roberts et al. and Regean Lacasse, respectively. Other power lifts have achieved commercial success, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,008 to Joe T. Parsons, Sr. and 4,717,212 to Kent S. Roberts, both of which use a supporting platform for the sewing machine, which is mounted for up and down movement on two cylindrical columns which serve as guides for the shelf in its up and down movement powered by a motor using various means to cause the up and down movement. Moreover, most of the sewing machine cabinets known prior to the present invention have been complicated, unwieldy to use, and relatively expensive to produce.